


Veronica Sawyer

by nothinglikethesun (summerdayghost)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/nothinglikethesun
Summary: One day I will figure out how proportions work.





	Veronica Sawyer

[](https://ibb.co/kX1eQp)

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will figure out how proportions work.


End file.
